Mosaic Cafee
by amma cerry
Summary: Mereka bertemu tanpa tujuan. Menjalani hari-hari tanpa peduli pendapat orang lain. Mereka tidak salah, karna jika cinta memilih yang salah, cinta akan membenarkannya. SasuNaru. Gaje banget. #HappyFluffy #PartyPuP


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuNaru on Happy Fluffy 2016.**

 **Enjoy in my Party PuP :') (LOL)**

Malam minggu. Disetiap mata memandang sepasang lelaki dan gadisnya tersenyum bergandengan tangan. Bagi sebagian remaja, malam minggu adalah waktu yang bagus sebagai puncak kencan.

Disaat hampir setiap pandangan dipenuhi oleh pasangan remaja. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghela nafas. Adalah keputusan yang buruk keluar dari rumah di malam minggu. Namun ia kebosanan. Sang Pemuda yang terlihat mencolok—bukan karena ia berjalan sendirian dikerumunan pasangan kekasih, penampilannya memang sangat berbeda dari pemuda Asia kebanyakan. Bahkan ada beberapa gadis dan pemuda yang meliriknya penasaran. Tapi di acuhkannya pandangan itu.

Ia mengusap rambut pirangnya yang berantakan, manik birunya seolah mencari-cari sesuatu. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah cafe dengan pengunjung yang terlihat sangat ramai. Kulit kecoklatannya menggelap hanya diterangi lampu jalanan. Dan ia memutuskan untuk bersantai saja di cafe penuh itu. Ia yakin semua tempat bernama cafe penuh dimalam minggu. Tidak akan berguna untuknya mencari tempat lain.

.

.

.

Pemuda blasteran Belanda-Jepang pemilik nama Namikaze Naruto tersebut, akhirnya memesan secangkir mocca latte panas dengan kentang goreng diatas nampan kecil yang dibawanya. Manik birunya mengedarkan tatapan meneliti kepenjuru cafe. Berharap masih ada meja kosong untuknya duduk.

' _Ada!'_ Batinnya berseru senang. Dengan cepat pemuda itu melangkah menuju tempat kosong, disudut yang agak tersembunyi karena tertutup pajangan pohon sakura didalam cafe tersebut.

Ketika dua langkah lagi tiba dimeja kecil dua kursi itu, seseorang menyerobotnya dari belakang sehingga tanpa diprediksi, mereka menaruh nampan bersamaan diatas meja.

"Hei, Tuan!" Naruto berseru protes. Matanya menatap tidak suka pada pria berpakaian kantoran formal yang menyerobot begitu saja mejanya. "Aku lebih dulu menemukan meja ini. Kau tidak bisa bertingkah seenaknya begitu!"

"Cafe ini penuh." Pria itu berujar santai. "Dan secara bersamaan kita tiba disini. Kenapa begitu susahnya berbagi?" Pria itu sama sekali tidak merubah mimik wajah datarnya, bahkan intonasi suara yang dikeluarkannya juga begitu santai. Setelahnya si pria berambut raven itu menarik kursi lalu mendudukinya.

Naruto mendengus jengkel. Yang benar saja pria ini? Bersikap seolah tidak ada masalah sama sekali diantara mereka.

Dengan malas ia menduduki kursi tepat diseberang sang pria bersurai raven.

Jika diperhatikan, pria itu mempunyai garis rahang yang tegas, bibir yang tipis seperti bebas dari rokok berwarna kemerah-merahan. Hidung dan matanya juga mendukung penampilannya. Pria ini sempurna dari segi fisik, Naruto menilai. Wajahnya tampan, kulitnya tampak halus dengan bentuk alis yg bagus. Rambutnya raven dan kulitnya putih layaknya porselen. Deskripsi pria oriental yang sangat menarik. Dan dari setelan yang dikenakannya, pria ini pastilah punya kerjaan yang bagus. Naruto berhenti menilai ketika tatapan mata onyx pria itu bertubrukan dengan pandangannya. Sial. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati.

Diperhatikan sedemikiam detail oleh pemuda didepannya, Uchiha Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan menyeruput kopi hitam yang sebelumnya diaduk bersama gula rendah kalori. Jika bukan karena mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok, ia tidak mungkin berakhir di cafe ini. Ia sudah menghubungi asistennya untuk membawa mobilnya ke bengkel. Dan menunggu Kakaknya untuk menjemputnya.

Sasuke melirik lagi pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya. Pemuda itu berpenampilan sangat casual namun mencolok karna rambut pirang dan mata birunya. Sasuke bertaruh pemuda ini masih sekolah atau seorang mahasiswa, yang jelas dia pemuda yang populer dari tampilan yang diperlihatkannya.

Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjalin antara keduanya. Percakapan-percakapan kecil seperti halnya orang asing baru bertemu membawa keduanya mengenal sedikitnya pribadi masing-masing. Bahkan ketika, Sasuke dipanggil seseorang dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di cafe tersebut, mereka tidak mengucap kata berpisah seperti seorang kawan. Hanya lemparan senyum tipis yang dibalas serupa untuk mengucap entah apa, mungkin harapan bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak pernah menyukai hari senin. Jam delapan pagi ia sudah dikampus karna mata kuliahnya di jam sembilan. Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak terakhir ia bertemu pria raven bernama Sasuke, yang sama sekali ia lupa jika tidak meminta nomor ponsel pria itu. Naruto tidak yakin apa yang ia inginkan dari pertemuan mereka jika terjadi sekali lagi. Ia hanya tertarik pada pria dengan senyum menawan itu. Dan ia sudah menyadari orientasinya sejak menjejak senior high. Setidaknya ada rasa tertarik untuk dapat bertemu kembali dengan pria raven tersebut.

.

.

.

Ini sudah menjelang musim semi. Banyak sekali persiapan pestival musim semi disepanjang jalan setiap daerah Negeri Sakura tersebut. Ini Jepang, baby. Dimana Sakura akan bermekaran di negara empat musim tersebut, dan semua masyarakat antusias menyambut berbagai hari pestival.

Sasuke bukannya tidak menyukai pestival. Orang-orang akan dua kali lipat lebih ramai dimana-mana, dan itu membuatnya kesusahan karna harus terjebak macet.

Uchiha muda itu harus menahan diri ditengah lautan mobil yang terjebak macet. Ia hanya bisa mendengis dan memutar bola matanya, ketika manik onyx miliknya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing diingatannya.

Entah ada sebuah tarikan dari mana, bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis lalu tanpa aba-aba keluar dari mobil terjebak macetnya yang mengenaskan.

 _ **Amma Cherry**_

Naruto tidak tahu harus berekpresi seperti apa. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika dirinya sudah berada di cafe yang beberapa bulan lalu terakhir didatanginya, dengan orang yang juga beberapa bulan lalu duduk didepannya.

 _Mosaic Caffe_

Naruto akan mengingat nama caffe ini lain waktu. Ia tidak dapat menutupi senyumnya, Sasuke masih diam duduk didepannya tanpa memulai percakapan.

Ia begitu kagetnya saat pria raven itu tahu-tahu menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Lalu tiba-tiba mereka tiba di cafe pertemuan pertama mereka. Bukan karena mereka sekejab tiba disini, hanya Naruto terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Sasuke berdehem. Berhasil mencuri perhatian si pirang. Ia bingung ditambah merasa bodoh dengan tingkahnya kali ini. Ia meninggalkan mobilnya ditengah kemacetan, mengabaikan panggilan telepon kakaknya, dan melupakan jadwal rapat penting bersama kolega pentingnya.

Itu tidak penting. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, ia punya alasan untuk mengabaikan itu semua. Dan ia mulai merasa tidak waras.

"Apa aku menganggumu? Maksudku... apa kau sibuk?" Tanya pria bersurai raven itu mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya ke meja, tanda ia sedang gugup.

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut saja." Naruto menunjukan cengiran khasnya dengan berkata jujur bahwa dia benar-benar terkejut.

 _Litereally_ , Sasuke sama terkejutnya dengan tingkah yang telah ia lakukan pada pemuda didepannya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengakui, bahwa ia juga sangat ingin bertemu lagi dengan pemuda tampan mencolok dihadapannya ini.

Tatapan Sasuke membuat Naruto kikuk. Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto salah tingkah hanya dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Banyak percakapan dari pertemuan kedua mereka. Sasuke tau hal-hal kecil tentang Naruto, karna pemuda pirang itu sangat aktif berbicara. Naruto penyuka ramen, dia tidak suka bangun pagi, dan dia anak tunggal. Ada beberapa hal lain seperti pemuda pirang itu cukup teliti namun juga ceroboh disaat bersamaan. Dan Sasuke menilai jika pemuda itu sungguh menarik untuk dikenal lebih jauh. Untuk itu tidak perlu menunggu lama mereka berukar nomor ponsel.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Naruto berpendapat Sasuke itu pria yang pendiam, dia pendengar yang baik. Pemuda itu suka kopi hitam dengan gula rendah kalori karna gaya hidupnya yang sehat. Tidak mengejutkan saat Naruto tau, Sasuke adalah seorang CEO dari cabang perusahaan keluarganya. Bisa dilihat dari garis hitam tidak ketara dibawah matanya, Sasuke seorang _workaholic._ Tapi ketampanan pria raven itu sama sekali tidak dapat dibantah oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu, kedua insan berjenis kelamin sama itu terus meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dan mengobrol satu sama lain.

Mosaic cafe, tempat yang sekarang menjadi favorite mereka untuk saling berbagi dan saling menyadari, bahwa mereka sudah jatuh cinta. Jauh dari sekarang. Mungkin sejak pertemuan pertama atau kedua. Yang jelas perasaan itu tumbuh semakin meluas. Mereka sebegitu yakin akan perasaan yang saling menyahut.

Pertengahan musim panas, Naruto tidak kuasa menahan tangis bahagianya. Sasuke dengan segala pesonanya yang menawan, melamarnya. Dengan kepribadiannya yang sempurna, pria itu memintanya menjadi pendaping hidup bersama musik romantis, nyanyian syahdu, dan tepuk meriah pengunjung cafe ketika ia mengangguk. Mendramatisir keadaan dengan peluk cium yang mereka bagi setelahnya.

Mereka melakukan pernikahan dengan penuh kontroversi, menjadi sorotan dunia. Betapa bahagianya mereka, ketika mereka hanyalah manusia tidak berbeda jenis kelamin.

.

.

 _ **Amma Cherry**_

.

.

Saat itu musim dingin. Naruto bergelung dalam selimutnya, merasa pagi begitu dingin hingga terasa menusuk tulangnya. Tidak berbeda dengan hatinya. Setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka tadi malam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah, apartemen yang sudah seperti terkena bencana alam, dan Sasuke yang entah ada dimana.

Ini pertengkaran terhebat mereka setelah beberapa lama saling berhubungan, saling mencintai, dan saling berbagi banyak hal.

Naruto merasa begitu mengenal Sasuke, mungkin begitu juga sebaliknya. Sasuke yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya memang memiliki sifat yang dewasa. Dia mengalah untuk berbagai kondisi, ketika Naruto selalu pada sikap keras kepalanya. Naruto menangis mengingat kemarahan Sasuke tadi malam. Sedikitnya pemuda pirang itu merasa bersalah.

Ia terlalu menaruh banyak curiga pada suaminya, Sasuke memang tampan dan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Hal itu menumbuhkan perasaan mudah cemburu dan curiga terhadap suaminya, ketika manik biru Naruto menangkap pandangan-pandangan wanita yang mengerling nakal kearah suaminya. Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak cemburu.

"Wanita itu terus melirikmu genit. Dan kau tersenyum padanya?!"

"Apa yang salah dengan itu, Naruto? Aku hanya tersenyum padanya dengan menggandeng tanganmu. Bukan 'kah, kau harusnya mengerti, aku selalu ingin menunjukan ke semua orang tentang dirimu."

Naruto tidak mengindahkan penjelasan panjang lebar suaminya. Ia tetap menangis dengan perasaan terluka akan pikirannya sendiri yang sama sekali tanpa bukti.

Sasuke yang biasanya sabar menghadapi sikap pencemburu Naruto, entah kenapa tadi malam terpengaruh oleh tuduhan-tuduhan tanpa arti dari suaminya. Sasuke selalu senang Naruto cemburu padanya. Hanya saja, Naruto terlalu berlebihan menganggap cintanya seperti mudah lenyap digantikan gadis-gadis diluaran sana. Sasuke tidak bisa menerima itu. Ia merasa Naruto tidak menghargai dirinya.

Setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka. Sasuke memutuskan pergi entah kemana. Ia merasa perlu berpikir ulang tentang hubungan yang mereka jalani selama ini.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu begitu saja. Tapi, Naruto harus menjalani hari-hari dengan terus mencoba mengumpulkan puing-puing hatinya yang sesak atas ketiadaan Sasuke disisinya. Naruto menangis, sadar jika lelaki itu sudah sangat begitu berarti dalam hidupnya sehingga tidak akan pernah bisa bernafas lega tanpa hadirnya.

Di udara yang semakin dingin menusuk kulit. Salju turun semakin lebatnya, membuat tumpukan putih disepenjuru kota. Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah. Mosaic cafe nampak berkelip dengan hiasan lampu natal dikejauhan. Naruto mengulum senyum tipisnya, membuang sedikit nafas lega.

Cafe berdesain klasik dengan dekorasi interior yang telah banyak berubah dari pertama Naruto mengunjungi tempat tersebut. Tempat ini tetaplah menjamu dengan kenyamanan. Pemilik cafe ini mengatakan padanya, jika moment lamaran yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya semakin menambah ramai cafe setelahnya. Naruto tidak heran jika di udara sedingin ini, pengunjung masih saja ramai.

Berada di cafe penuh kenangan ini, Naruto disambut baik oleh para pekerja. Ia seperti biasa memesan mocca latte panas dengan kentang goreng.

Naruto tidak ingin menggelak jika dirinya memang sedang ingin bernostalgia. Senyum tipis terkulum dibibir merah mudanya. Betapa dulu mereka sangat konyol. Sasuke itu terlihat dari mana pun sangat kaku. Pria itu tertawa dan menggombal setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya saling mengenal. Naruto merasa begitu bahagia karena Sasuke selalu memprioritaskan dirinya diatas segalanya. Tidak ada alasan untuknya menolak pria hampir sempurna seperti Sasuke.

Tuk!

"Boleh Saya duduk disini?"

Naruto melempar pandangan kearah orang tersebut. Ia memperhatikan sekitar. Sejak kapan cafe ini penuh? Naruto bingung, ditambah dirinya tidak tau harus memberi respon seperti apa kepada orang didepannya.

Ia merasa hampir deja-vu, mungkin kebanyakan bernostalgia.

"Maaf, kau menunggu seseorang, ya?" Suara bariton itu kembali mencoba mengambil perhatian si pirang yang masih entah kemana.

"Ah.. eh... t-tidak," mendadak suaranya kikuk. "Silahkan, duduklah." Naruto mempersilahkan dengan lebih formal. Ia masih berusaha mengatur tingkat kegugupannya.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, mengambil duduk di meja dua kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Terima kasih," pria itu bergumam yang dibalas senyum tipis oleh si pirang. "Aku hampir kesusahan karna ku pikir tidak mendapat tempat duduk. Kau disini sendirian, aku berpikir kau mungkin menunggu seseorang. Untuk itu aku berpikir lagi, hanya kemungkinan juga kau memang sendiri. Makanya aku lebih memilih bertanya secara langsung. Jika tidak kopiku dingin tanpa sempat dinikmati."

Naruto terperangah. Hampir-hampir menjatuhkan kentang goreng yang belum sampai kemulutnya. Pria itu tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, seolah tidak peduli jika pemuda pirang didepannya menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

"A-aku sudah cukup lama berada disini, tidak ada yang aku tunggu dan aku akan kembali sebentar lagi." Naruto menggosok lengan kirinya dengan tangan kanan. Tingkah gugupnya begitu ketara hingga rasanya, Naruto ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Diluar sangat dingin. Aku saja terjebak disini karna ingin menghangatkan diri sejenak. Seharusnya aku sudah pulang." Pria itu memainkan pinggir cangkir kopinya dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang menyernyit heran. "Lalu, kenapa tidak langsung pulang?" Oops... pertanyaan yang terdengar skeptis itu membuat Naruto menutup mulutnya.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya?" Pria itu menatap Naruto dalam. Membuat sang Uzumaki terdiam. "Kau sendiri, apa yang membawamu di udara sedingin ini berdiam sendiri disini?"

"Entahlah. Aku sedang mengais sisa kenangan yang ada disini, mungkin." Naruto tersenyum kecut. Orang didepannya membuat sisi melankolisnya makin keluar saja.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Dari pada kenangan, buatlah masa depan yang menjanjikan."

"Beberapa waktu, aku terjebak pada waktu yang seharusnya bisa aku ubah. Tapi, aku egoku membuat diriku sendiri diam ditempat." Manik biru pemuda pirang itu berkaca-kaca.

"Waktu tetaplah bergerak maju, seseorang selalu bilang jika dirinya akan terus bergerak maju layaknya waktu. Meninggalkan kenangan namun tidak akan melupakannya." Jari-jari panjang pria itu mengelus punggung tangan si pirang.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu bergetar. "Maaf... maafkan aku yang egois...", suaranya bergetar, dengan isak tangin pelan.

"Maaf aku juga. Tidak seharusnya aku membiarkanmu berpikirn negatif tentang diriku. Tolong, jangan menangis, sayangku." Pria raven itu mengusap pipi Naruto yang dibasahi airmata.

Naruto masih bergetar. Tidak ada kata yang ia ucap, tapi kekasihnya melihat anggukan kepala bersurai pirang itu. "Jangan pergi lagi."

"Aku tidak akan. Aku pulang sekarang, berhenti menangis." Sasuke beralih mengusap bahu si pirang yang masih terisak. "Kau seperti gadis remaja saja."

"Yang membuatku begini, 'kan, kau sendiri!" Ucapnya merajuk. Tidak mau disamakan seperti gadis remaja.

"Ya, betapa kekanakannya kita." Sasuke tersenyum geli. "aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, jangan menangis, okey?"

"Jika begitu, mari pulang?"

"Ayo pulang."

Mosaic cafe, masih melantunkan musik dengan alunan lembut. Mengantarkan kembali kepada sepasang manusia yang lagi-lagi bersatu setelah pertemuan mereka kesekian kali.

 _Ketika cinta memilih yang salah, lalu kenapa semuanya tetap terasa benar?_

 _Hanya karena Cinta tidak pernah salah, maka apapun akan selalu menjadi benar_

 _FIN_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ENJOY IN MY PARTY PUP READERRRRR!_

 _Ya ampun, saya mellow banget. #nanges_

 _Saya kok gk bikin yg manis2 ya malah bikin ff nganeh gini ==a_

 _Maaf.. #dibuang_

 _Mood saya ilang diakhir mau ending fic T^T_

 _Tapi, selamat menikmati ajalah pokoknya..._

 _TOMAT-JERUK_


End file.
